What if Hiccup was a demigod
by Gordon519
Summary: this story is my take on the idea of Hiccup being a demigod (the title should have explained it). if your revewing about what god hiccup could be related to remember to keep them in PJO universe
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is the first time I have written a crossover and sorry all if I misspell any of the characters names from P.J.A.T.O.**

 **0O0= scene change**

 **/**

Percy's P.O.V.

A massive lightning storm was brewing above Camp Half Blood. The lightning had only struck the ground just outside the camps borders, "Well, this is strange?" I said, as the lightning became increasingly localized in one spot just outside the camp.

"Pleasius and Festus were acting up, they seem nervous," said Leo.

Pleasius and Festus are the camps resident dragons. Pleasius guards the camps borders and Festus is Leo's mechanical dragon.

Suddenly the dragons started to hiss in the direction were the lightning was striking as a large ball of lightning was building and glowing.

"Any ideas about what it is?" said Annabeth, as she walked towards us.

Suddenly, the ball of lightning exploded and disappeared leaving a smoking crater. There seemed to be something inside the smoke.

A Minitor charged the crater then was turned to ash as blue light emanated from the crater then something crawled out.

"It's a dragon! Wait, there is something on it…oh no," Leo gasped, as Chiron and the rest of Camp Half Blood ran up the hill.

The dragon was jet black with emerald green eyes and it had saddle on its back. It stopped at the border and we caught a glimpse of its rider before the dragon curled up around him and hissed at the assembled campers. It licked his rider in a genuine display of affection towards him.

The riders shirt was burned off, but the skin underneath was fine and as the dragon's rider began to stir, the dragon calmed slightly.

The rider looked at the dragon and said, "Toothless where are we," before slipping into a coma like state.

"We need to get him to the infirmary fast!" Yelled Chiron, but as he attempted to pry the rider and dragon apart it became clear that the dragon would not go anywhere without his rider.

"I allow Toothless the dragon into Camp Half Blood," said Chiron as the dragon moved his rider onto his saddle, crossing the border.

The look in the dragons eyes said, "Don't you dare harm me or my rider or I will kill you." everyone backed away after seeing the dragon's eyes. As we walked to the infirmary, Nico noticed something off about the two of them.

"The shadows of death surround these two," said Nico, unaware of the implications.

0O0 0O0

The dragon would not leave his rider's side as the days wore on. We wondered if his rider would ever wakeup, but a week later after we found him he bolted upright in his bed and yelled one word, "TOOTHLESS!"

Then he stared at everyone in the room, as his pupils turned to slits. Then he turned to his dragon as they seemed to exchange a wordless conversation.

"Were am I?" the rider asked. He looked like he was sixteen he had a large lightning shaped scar over his chest and in various areas he seemed to have scales we there should be skin.

"You're at Camp Half Blood," I replied.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Do you want my full name or what?" he replied clearly ticked off.

"Full name please," said Chiron.

"Hiccup Horrendous the Third, Slayer of the Red Death and the first dragon rider," Hiccup said as he began to get out of bed.

"What century is this?" asked Hiccup.

"The 21st century," I said not aware of what was about to happen.

Suddenly the room got hotter.

"Are you telling me I've been to hell and back to see my family, and it's been over a thousand years, after all I have done my family is dead!" Hiccup yelled as the room and everything in it began to catch on fire. "I have been to Tartarus, I have been hunted, and betrayed, rejected by my village and now to add insult to injury my family is dead!" Hiccup screamed.

At this point we were all running out of the room. Strangely the flames did not spread past the door to Hiccups room in the infirmary. Suddenly, the roof on the infirmary exploded as both Hiccup and his dragon burst out of the roof and flew towards the camps forest.

"Chiron?" I asked shakily.

"Yes, Percy," Chiron replied.

"What he said…, is it true?" I asked.

"If what Nico said when we found them is true, than what he said is very possible," was all Chiron said.

0O0 (Hiccups P.O.V.) 0O0

Before Toothless and I reached the forest, we blasted off the ground towards the sky. It was the only place I ever felt safe.

The sky always welcomed me with open arms (figuratively speaking), it was the one place where we could always could return to. It was the closest thing I had to a home.

Slowly, my anger dissipated as the rain hit my face when we headed back to camp.

Toothless had stuck with me through the thick and thin, life and death, he was always there when I needed him. He protected me like family to me, he was like the older brother I never had.

As we landed in the middle of Camp Half Blood, I heard an arrow fly towards us, time slowed as I caught the arrow and in my hands the arrow burned.

When time returned to normal, black began to chew away at the edges of my vision as we touched the ground, I felt Toothless curl around me as my mind slipped into darkness.

/

 **What god or gods do you guys think Hiccup is related to, say in you reviews or pm me you thoughts on the subject?**

 **Well, I hope you enjoy this intro and there will be more to follow**.


	2. AN

**Authors notice:**

 **The soon you guys/girls guess the correct 4 gods the sooner I will update and yes they are from Greek mythology.**

 **On a side note good guess** Risa Silvara **you got ¼ gods right.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I kept my word, so here is the next chapter (no pun intended)**

 **Quick question would you guys like to see some battle sequences?**

 **Sorry if I miss-spell any character names.**

 **0O0 = scene change**

 **/**

Percy's P.O.V.

Something seems off about Hiccup. For one, he has a dragon as a friend and second when you're near him you feel the air hum with power. Then the scales, he has them all over the place on his hands, arms, legs and even his back. His armor and sword are something else, the craftsmen's ship and intricate design are worthy of a child of Hephaestus but his lean frame does not fit.

Hiccup had fallen unconscious two times while at camp. The way he arrived was strange to. The fact that he fell unconscious afterward made it oddly similar to Nico's shadow jumps.

Well today was the day after Hiccups second time falling unconscious and it was time to check on him. After what happened last time, Chiron was not taking any chances with him. Out of all the campers, Hiccup was the first truly mysterious one in a long time, even Chiron can't figure out what happened to him let alone who his godly parent is. When I walked into the patched up infirmary, Hiccups face was contorted in pain as I saw scales spread up his back and arms. A few minutes later he fell asleep again with his dragon lying right next to him. It was strange, it was like these two had a connection.

I was about to leave when Hiccups eyes shot open, his eyes were full of fear, primal animalistic fear.

"Chiron, he is awake!" I yelled as Hiccup turned to me and looked me straight in the eyes. His eyes seemed devoid of any normal emotion it was like he was scared by some horrible event that happened in his past.

Hiccup just stared as Chiron, Nico, Leo and the rest of the gang walked in.

Hiccup spoke not a word, as we started to ask him questions.

"Were are you from?" Nico asked, Hiccup just cocked his head to the side in response.

"What you said about going to Tartarus, is it true?" I asked, Hiccup nodded.

"Yes," Hiccup said in a low raspy voice that almost sounded like hissing.

Clarisse walked in then and boy did she smell like eels. Hiccup backed up against the wall and hissed at Clarisse, Toothless was also hissing as Hiccup's eyes turned to thin slits before he grabbed her and proceeded to throw punch after punch at her.

We managed to hold him back, lucky for her she only had a bloody nose and nothing worse! Grover started to play the pipes sending Hiccup to sleep but man, would Hiccup be angry if he found out.

/

 **Sorry if this was a bit short but I still would like it if you kept submitting your ideas about what gods Hiccup could be related to in the Percy Jackson universe.**

 **Thanks for reading and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, look I can't tell if you like the story unless you submit a review or pm me. If no reviews are submitted, theory or not, updates will not be as common on this story.**

 **On the note of theories no one has guessed one particular Greek god that Hiccup could be related to, I will leave it up to you to speculate on who she is.**

 **0O0= scene change**

/

Percy's P.O.V.

The rain was pouring down on the area outside of camp and the storm was not too bad, a lot of rain maybe, but not massive.

Word regarding the new "guest" spread like wildfire through the camp and it was not good what some of the campers were saying. Leo was really confused since he could not get Festus to leave the lawn in front of the infirmary and that scared him. The last time Festus was acting like this, he was protecting something or someone.

The infirmary was peaceful this time. Around the building was silent, nothing but the sound of rain hitting the windows, I was happy for that. Hiccups was just sitting there, staring out the window. As I walked towards him I saw something, a glint of sadness in his eyes. I saw him slowly place his hand on the window and his eyes filled with longing, longing to be free, longing to see his family again, longing to be respected, longing not to be hunted. When he moved his hand away from the glass several small drops of blood were on the glass, moving slowly down the glass pane.

"Stay away from me!" he yelled when he saw me.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Everyone who has ever been close to me is dead. I don't want you to die," he said as he started to cry into his hands the sobs sounded more animal than human.

Coach Hedge walked in the room and stared at Hiccup.

"Is he the guest?" coach Hedge asked me.

"Yes" I whispered back in reply.

"You know he smells like a monster," Hedge said.

"I am no more monster than you are!" Hiccup yelled when he heard what Hedge said.

Lightning crackled over Hiccups skin and his eyes turned to slits as he bellowed. Thank goodness Toothless stayed by his side.

"Enough!" Chiron yelled as he walked in.

Everyone shut up soon after Chiron started to speak.

"Hiccup, it's time for you to meet some of the campers," Chiron said.

As Hiccup walked out of the room I hoped that this would not end badly.

/

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter I will update sooner if people review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just to clear up this chapter starts in the big house.**

 **0O0= scene change**

 **/**

Percy's P.O.V.

Finally they were here, even Grover showed up to meet Hiccup and Toothless. For the most part things were going smoothly, no one was hurt and nothing was burning down.

"Well you know who I am, Hiccup," I paused briefly, "Leo, Annabeth, Grover, Nico," I said gesturing to each of them in turn.

Hiccup said nothing but he nodded.

"How did you manage to tame him?" Annabeth said looking at Toothless.

Just then Toothless started to act like an overgrown puppy as Hiccup took off his gloves and pulled down his hood revealing his dragoness eyes and small claws on his hands. Grover just stood there wide eyed looking at Hiccup, for a long moment no one said a single word.

"Ok, this is strange," said Annabeth, she usually was the first to speak.

"What's wrong, is it something I did?" Hiccup asked slowly and quietly, it was as if he was not used to speaking.

"Nothing, it's just we have never seen someone like you before," I said.

"If you do not want me I can leave," Hiccup said.

"No, you need to stay and learn to control your abilities," Chiron interjected. "Percy, can you test how well Hiccup fights?"

"Sure," I said as Hiccup and I walked out of the room with Toothless.

0O0 30 minutes later 0O0

Everyone was watching us as we started to fight. I swung my sword at Hiccup, he dodged and parried my sword. This cycle went on for about ten minutes or so before hiccup went full on melee. His claws sliced through my sword. He pinned me to the ground and roared in my face before backing away and staring at his hands.

"Hiccup I am fine. You did not hurt me," I said in a calm voice.

"You are, but I am not. I am becoming a monster," Hiccup said, he looked like he was about to cry.

"You are not becoming a monster!" I yelled.

"You have no idea what Nyx has turned me into!" Hiccup yelled.

Hiccup started to run towards the edge of camp along with Toothless, I ran after him with Annabeth in tow along with Leo. A storm was brewing and I could hear lightning striking the ground not too far away, if only I knew what Hiccup could do in a storm. Before Chiron could arrive Hiccup was gone along with Toothless and their wake was a crater and a trail of fire going to the west.

/

 **Did you guys enjoy the chapter, I hope you did.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I have not updated for a while but I have had writers block and its summer vacation, congrats to** Cloud4012 **and everyone else who reviewed so far because some of you actually got it right!**

 **0O0 = scene change**

 **/**

Percy's P.O.V.

Monsters were swarming us as we ran. How could this quest get any worse? Wave after wave of monsters were charging us as we tried to defend the hunters. We were surrounded! Giants were attacking us as we tried to run the Oracle of Delfi. A massive explosion rocked the ground as the sky opened, it was Hiccup we had finally found him after all these weeks of searching. It only was seconds before he hit the ground in a blaze of fire and metal. The sky grew dark as Hiccup destroyed the first giant. His dragon was nowhere to be found. As Hiccup fought, lightning began to stir in the clouds above him.

"You took my family, my friends and everything I held dear!" Hiccup screamed as he fought the largest giant with a fury and rage I have never seen in a demi god.

Toothless dove out of the sky straight toward the ensuing battle below. Lightning covered him as he attacked with Hiccup. The giant was gone in seconds. Hiccup's pupils were thin slits as he killed the giants with such speed and animalistic fury that the hunters were scared. They drew bows drawn and pointed straight at Hiccup.

"You took everything from me!" he screamed at the last giant before he cut off the last giant's head.

Hiccup was covered in the giant's blood as he walked toward us. With a look of complete exhaustion in his eyes. He sat quietly on the ground just behind a tree and whistled as dragons surrounded him.

"Wow," were the only words that could leave my mouth after what I had just seen Hiccup do. He destroyed three giants without a single god's help. Three giants he killed without losing a single drop of blood. My main question was how did he do it? How did he kill three giants? When I looked back at Hiccup, he was removing his armor as Toothless came to his side. Looking at him with shock in his eyes.

"Put down your bows, Hunters of Artimis, I already have more than enough reason to hate you. Don't give me another reason," Hiccup said with rage and fury dripping from his voice.

The assembled dragons were standing behind Hiccup eyes locked on the hunters to an extent that you could tell what their stare meant, "Don't harm our alpha or we will kill you all!" The hunters laid down there bows grudgingly.

"Why are you here, Hiccup?" I asked. It had been a year since Hiccup had left the camp and from what I had seen, Hiccup was an extremely powerful demi god but 'the greater the hero, the worse the curse' as the gods would often say. So what was Hiccup's curse?

"Can't I see someone who has shown me kindness in the past," Hiccup said as his eyes turned to emerald green eyes, distraught with loss and pain.

"You ran away from the camp almost a year ago why?" I asked.

"My curse was growing faster than I could take control of it," Hiccup said in a calm tone that was extremely unsettling.

"How did you kill those giants? I thought only a god and demi god working together could do that?" I asked confused about what happened earlier.

Hiccup just cast a glare that told me he would not tell me. Not now nor ever.

"By telling you my curse, I would also have to tell you about the full extent of my power. I will not do that," Hiccup spoke in a way that told me he knew we were going to ask that. "Is it ok if I make camp here for the night, Percy?" Hiccup asked.

"Certainly,' I said just waiting for the perfect time to figure out what he was hiding…..

/

 **Please review the story if you liked it and I will see you all next time.** **J**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey guys, I knows it's been a while but its summer vacation and I have had a lot of things going on._**

 ** _I will answer any question in your reviews via PM._**

.:dragon:.

Percy's P.O.V.

It was early in the morning and Hiccup was still asleep. After what he just went through yesterday, who wouldn't be? I saw him curled up tight in a ball, his dragon sleeping next to him. The way he looked, gave you no indication of the power he held in his lean frame. His legs were the only part of him that was outside of his dragons caring embrace. Hiccup was scarred, one of his legs was covered in cuts, all of them leaking blood slowly. His other leg was covered, but the area below the knee...It.… was just a mechanical mass of gears, springs and metal plates.

Hiccup quickly burst awake in a cold sweat, before looking over to me and covering his prosthetic. I was about to ask him about his foot, before he shot me an icy glare.

"Don't even think about asking me about that!" Hiccup yelled.

"Ok, was just curious" I said as I walked away.

Hiccup slowly got up before getting his dragon to light a fire and walking over to the other dragons. He seemed to talk to them, each getting their fair share of attention from him.

Suddenly, Hiccup's face contorted in pain as he collapsed on the ground, he curled up as the temperature in the air increased.

"What the….." I said as a massive blast of fire erupted from Hiccup.

Half the island was torched! No one was harmed, not even the dragons, but Hiccup was in a coma like state and all the dragons flew off, except Toothless.

"We need to get him back to camp," I said, shocked at what just happened.

"Are you sure about that, you know what he just did?!" Annabeth yelled.

"I know what he just did, whether he meant to do it or not, we still need to give him medical aid" I replied.

"Percy is right Annabeth, Hiccup needs help," Leo said concerned about Hiccup.

"Alright, but if anything goes wrong, it's not my fault" Annabeth said.

Toothless moved Hiccup onto his back, before looking at us and crooning.

"Yes Toothless, we are going to help your rider" Percy said.

A few days later…..

Once we got back to camp, we put Hiccup in a bed in the infirmary before talking to Chiron about what happened on the island.

"It appears that Hiccup suffers from phantom pains," was Chiron's diagnosis of Hiccups condition.

"That barely explains anything about what happened on the island," Leo said.

Toothless was curled up around Hiccup, Hiccup was gently breathing. His power was like nothing Chiron had ever seen, that much was clear by the expression on his face when we told him what happened.

I honestly wonder why Hiccup is like this, what is his story…..

 ** _Sorry if the chapter is a bit short, I have had a lot of writers block recently._**

 ** _Again, I will answer any questions you have in your reviews via PM._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_I am sorry, but I am putting this story up for adoption_**

 ** _If you are interested please say so in your review_**


End file.
